To Relive the Past
by jadedeyes
Summary: What would you do if you were given a chance to change the past? Would you leave how things are or would you change it? SPIKEFAYE


To Relive the Past

By: jadedeyes

Chapter 1: The Future, The Past

". . . and that's how your father died."

The girl with the eyes like her father looked at her mother. Each time her mother talked about her father her eyes glistened. So much pain and suffering were in her eyes. The girl didn't really understood why her mom was in so much pain? Didn't her dad love her mom? The girl didn't know what really happened in the past. Her mom never really talked about it.

The girl just turned 12. Her mom says that her eyes, that each time she looked in her eyes, it was if she was staring at her dad. Those eyes. Two different colors. The girl remembered her mom saying that her dad said that one eye still lived in the past. The girl had no idea what she meant. Her mom had given her a picture of her dad. He looked young. Around 26 when he died. Next to the picture of her dad, was her mom. Young, no older than the age of 23.

The girl smiled. She had her mom's hair. Short and violet. But her eyes, yes her mom was right. She had her dads' eyes. The girl knew that she sure didn't act like her mom. So she must have the same attitude as her dad.

"Mom, what was my father's name?"

Her mom smiled, not a happy smile, one that was filled with pain, like it was forced.

"Spike, Spike Spiegel." The girl looked at her dad. How much she wished that he were still alive.

There was a knock on the door. She saw her mother get up to go answer it. Her mom opened the door and Ray saw so many emotions going through here mom.

"Well, well, I haven't heard of you for a while Faye. How's life treating you?"

"Faye, Faye heerrrreee???"

The girl looked at her mom. She looked happy. Something that she was not use to seeing. Her happiness didn't last long. Her mom started to cry. She dropped to her knees.

"Jet? Ed?" Her mom was crying. Who are these people? Why has her mom never talked about them?

"Hey Faye. You're pretty hard to find. It took us years until Ed could finally find you. You left, without saying anything. Right after Spike—." Jet couldn't finish it. Spike was a good friend of his. He missed the damn basterd.

"Why did Faye-Faye leave?"

Faye stood up. She wiped her tears off.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything."

Jet nodded and walked in. Ed following right behind him. Ein had also come. Faye smiled and mentioned them to sit down.

"Well Faye, it looks like you're living all right. Here, a life in Mars. Nice place." Faye smiled. There was so much things that they didn't know.

"Yeah, well sorry that I left like that. You know, well right after Spike—well I just couldn't stay anymore. I hope you guys understand"

Jet nodded. He knew Faye loved Spike, Spike; well he was a very hard guy to understand.

"Faye-Faye lives by herself?" Ed asked as she was walking around. She walked into the rooms, bathroom everywhere.

"No Ed, I don't live by myself." Jet nodded in understanding.

"So you're married right?" Faye shook her head. Jet looked even more confused.

"HEY! Look what Edward found." Ed said pointing to a girl sitting in the kitchen. Faye smiled.

"Jet, Ed and um Ein, I want you guys to meet someone. This is the reason I left. Come here honey. Ray come here I want to introduce some people special to me."

Ray stood up and walked towards Faye. Faye took her hand and put it in hers.

"You guys, this is my daughter, Ray." Jet and Ed had there mouths open.

"Wha—what? A daughter? Since when, um no offense Faye but it's very unlike you to get a daughter. I mean, back then you never well never wanted a kid." Faye smiled. She sure did change a lot since her times in the Bebop.

"I also don't understand why this is the reason you left?"

"You guys better sit down. You won't believe this. Its pretty a long story. Well, the hell with it I'll make it short. This is Spike's kid. Our kid. Ray. That's why I left. I didn't want my daughter having a life of bounty hunting and never getting enough food. Also Spike's death was too much for me. Everywhere I walked, it reminded me of him."

Ed and Jet looked shock. That's the look that they had.

"But when, how did this happen? I don't understand?" Jet looked confused.

"Well you know how it was with me and Spike. Always arguing. Somehow I fell in love with him. I never knew if he ever loved me. I guess he didn't since he left to meet Julia. I never got to tell him that I was pregnant. When we found out about him being dead. Well it felt like a dream. It was like Spike Spiegel dead? The Spike the tough strong one? I couldn't stay. So I left, I changed and I had Ray all by myself. That's how it's been. Me and Ray."

Jet had a saddened look. How much had Faye suffered? Jet knew that Spike loved Julia. But why would he do that to Faye. Jet knew Spike. Knew him too well. Spike must have had feelings for Faye. Still Spike was a very hard guy to understand. Jet didn't know if Spike ever loved Faye. Maybe he did. Maybe he knew that it was his destiny to die.

"Faye, I don't know what to say. I mean. This is some pretty strong news to get." Faye smiled. Ray heard her mom choke a sob. What happened that makes all these people so sad? How much Ray wished she could go back in time.

"Ed is sad. Stupid Spike person." Ed was very unlike herself. She was usually a happy girl. Now she looked sad. Maybe confused as well. It was unlike Ed since she was a very smart girl.

"So, what have you guys been doing? Anything new?" Faye asked trying to change the subject. Everyone seemed so depressed.

"Well, Ed here the smart genius of her made this new electronic thing. Tell them what you invented Ed."

"Ed made a back to the past thing. YAY! Many people want it so Ed now running away. They want to steal it."

"What? What dose it do? What do you mean that people are trying to steal it?" Faye looked confused.

"Here let me explain." Jet said. "Well you see Ed here made this device that you can go to the past. Well news got out and everybody knows that we have it and they're out to try and steal it. So now me and Ed are on the run it so happened that we found out that you were here. We're not planning to stay for to long. We're gonna leave like in a few minutes. We don't want to endanger your guy's lives."

Fay smiled. Things haven't really changed after all.

"Well me and Ed must be leaving. Well it was nice to meet you Ray, Faye good to see you. I know Spike deep down really loved you. So don't worry ok. Just be grateful you two are safe."

"AH, dose Ed and Jet have to really leave?" Ed whined.

"Yes Ed lets go."

"Ok, bye Faye-Faye, Ed will miss you."

"Bye Ed, see ya Jet. Ein take care." Ein wagged his tail and barked. Faye walked them to the door.

"Well, have a nice life Faye." Jet said. He and Ed and Ein walked out. Faye closed the door.

"Mom who were those people?"

"They are old friends of your dad and mines. You better go to bed now. It's getting pretty late. I know you're tired." Ray yawned.

"Yeah, well goodnight mom." Ray said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Ray walked to her room. Once she heard her door closed Faye looked outside her window. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why Spike, why did you die?"

RAY'S ROOM

Ray walked to her room and closed the door. She knew her mom was sad. Ray wanted to know what had happened? She wanted to meet her dad. To know what he was like. Yes, Ray did know how her dad died. She knew her mom use to be a bounty hunter. But who is Julia? Was she in love with her dad? And what was it with all the talk about her dad loving Julia? Didn't he love her mom?

She didn't know. Ray laid on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She reached to turn off the light but something caught her eyes. It was a bright pink yellowish ball. It was about the size of a tennis ball. Ray got off of bed and picked it up.

"What is this?" She examined it and found small writing on it. She read it out loud.

"Past thing from Ed." She then remembered Ed saying about creating something that makes you go to the past.

"She must have dropped it." Ray put it next to the desk by her bed. Ray got back in bed. She reached for the ball and then tossed it up and down.

"This doesn't look like anything but a bright pink ball. It probably doesn't work anyways." Ray grabbed the picture of her dad and her mom. How much she wished to meet her dad.

"I wish I got to meet my dad. Spike, Spike Spiegel."

The room started to shake. Ray stood up what was happening. Then there was a bright yellow light around the room. She looked at the ball. The ball started to grow bigger.

"What's happening?" The room shook and the ball now the size of a basketball shook even faster and then Ray felt like she was being sucked in the ball.

"Ahh, what's happening? What's going on AHHHHH?" The ball sucked her in. Ray closed her eyes. It was too bright to look around. She felt herself shake even more.

"Please, stop. Please stop." She kept chanting to herself. Then everything did stop. Slowly she opened one eye. Then she opened the other one. She looked around. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't in her PJ's either. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket around her.

"Mom, mom? Where am I?" She knew she was in Mars. She recognized the area. She stuck her hands in her pocket. It was pretty cold outside. She felt something inside of her pocket. She pulled it out. It was the picture of her mom and dad. She stuffed the picture back into her pocket.

She walked around. It was day time. It was sunny but cold.

"Weird weather." She mumbled to herself. She walked around. She walked until she came into view to this . . . lake? She walked towards it and sat down. She looked towards her right and saw a police station. She saw people going in and people going out. But something caught her eyes.

"Hey Jet is this all the money we get? How lame. I work my ass off and all I get is this much money. How lame."

"Hey it's better than nothing, Spike. What are you gonna do with the money anyways?"

"Gonna buy me some food. So I'm gonna walk around. See ya later."

"Yeah, whatever." Spike started to walk around. 'Hmmm, what should I buy?' His stomach started to rumble.

"It sure has been a long time since I've ate a decent meal." Spike walked until he saw a burger place. He got the food and walked towards the lake. He sat down and started to eat.

"MMMMMMM Fries, soda, I missed food." He then heard a twig snap behind him. Spike quickly pulled out his gun and aimed to the person. What he saw surprised him. It was a young girl. Around the age of 12. She was holding a picture. Looking at it and then back at him. Tears stared to roll down her cheeks.

"Spike?" She mumbled.

"Yeah that's me. Who are yo—." Before he could finish the girl turned around and ran.

"Hmmm, that was strange. Strange girl." Spike shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. But something kept on bugging him.

Who was that girl? She looked just like Faye. Maybe Faye had a daughter and didn't tell them? Yeah right, Faye have a kid. Bull.

Well that is chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Yeah I know it's short. But it's different right? Well this is my first story of Cowboy Bebop. I really love the show so please tell me what you think about it. Please review. I love getting reviews. It makes me wanna update faster. Well thanks.

Adios.


End file.
